Recomenzando
by Darck Alexa Hiwatari
Summary: Todos desean una vida nueva y al parecer Rusia es el elegido para volver a empezar aunque memorias se remueven deudas se saldan... todo sucede YAOI, mencion de YURI y hetero que tan lindo es chocar con tu pasado?
1. Chapter 1

DA: Bien he aqui el primer fict que publico

A: claro que si no hubieras sido floja ya hubieras publicado desde hace mucho...

DA: tishe hermanita tishe ¬¬ que yo mando!

K: uh ahora si estamos en problemas u.ú

DA: de hecho si..

K: o.o-y trago saliva-que piensas hacer?

DA: algunos destrosos

B:yo diría que mas que eso...  
DA: pasen y lean

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le parecía increíble que después de tanto tiempo se encontrara ahí en su Rusia natal estaba de acuerdo de que estaba con los chicos pero aun seguía sintiendo aquella ansiedad era una sensación extraña mas decidió no prestarle atención, no se sabe si esto fue buena o mala decisión lo que pasara después solo el tiempo junto con su amante... el destino dictaran lo que suceda para la vida de estos ya no tan niños...

-"no puedo creer que de nueva cuenta me encuentre aquí... es tan extraño creí nunca mas volver... porque por el torturante recuerdo que me asechara a cada paso que de"

-"ellos nunca creyeron que decidiría irme, ja y todo por que? Si soy el pequeño del grupo el que no se despega de sus padres... ya viene siendo hora de cambiar todo eso"

-"es momento ya de cambiar y de borrar todos los errores del pasado y aclarar ciertas cosas del presente desde que deje mi pueblo atrás nada para mí ha sido fácil... y no lo será pero sé que todo lo que quiero lo obtengo"

Los chicos habían comprado una "pequeña" casa ahí vivirían... no sabían a la perfección por que fue que tomaron aquella iniciativa pero ahora estaban ahí entre Max, Rei, Tyson habían comprado una casa... Bien! no solo ellos sino aquellas dos chicas que en el pasar de los años se fueron acercando a ellos y terminaron por formar parte de aquella "familia" si ellas Hilary Tatibana, y esa otra misteriosa chica Alexandra Herreño y entre ellos mejor conocida como Sasha...

-"aun puedo recordar cuando me uní al grupo era para ellos una chica extraña que por razones desconocidas fue a parar aya y también por curiosidades del destino había peleado con cada uno de ellos con anterioridad el único que faltaba ser vencido era Tyson los demás ya me conocían y recordaban y no me veían con buenos ojos... llegue aquel día desde mi pelea con Kai había quedado vulnerable y en aquel inhóspito país logre vencerlo pero adquirí una enfermedad. Viaje llegue a Japón y enfrente a Tyson cuando estuve por vencerlo caí inconsciente y una ves que desperté me encuentro con que él había invitado a todos los chicos a que lo visitaran... tiempo después ya no fui la extraña sino Sasha..."

-"sigo pensando que a mí me costo mas trabajo ser bien recibida por todos en cambio ellos desde el inicio pues bien no lo se es hora de cambiar de aires y ver que es lo que me depara el destino aquí ja y ver que solo tenemos 18 o 19 años en general y hemos emprendido un nuevo destino aparentemente juntos dejando todo de lado fue bueno él haber ahorrado desde siempre así pude colaborar con lo de la casa en si es de todos de Kai también pues es nuestro amigo aunque se a la perfección que el se ira a su mansión o algo así. De no ser de aquel modo hubiera aportado algo..."

Era curioso el ver como es que habían llegado a tal apodo pues una ves sin querer o queriendo Kai, si el frío y distante Hiwatari la llamo de aquel modo, nunca lo olvidarían y mucho menos como lograron hacer que el chico se ruborizara y los sentenciara a muerte

-"han pasado muchas cosas todo aparenta ser diferente pero no, es lo mismo desde que Sasha llego han cambiado algunas cosas pero en si las emociones son las mismas, ellos nunca creyeron que pudiera madurar pero cuando yo batalle con ella, ella perdió la conexión con su bestia sagrada y dejaron de ser un solo ente se separaron en aquella chica que se presento como Arxand se termino separando en Artrainx la bestia sagrada y ella Sasha estaba enferma lo se por tanto yo deje de ser Drayson, y Dragun llego a mi manos en modo de un inocente beyblade, ellos no deseaban ayudarme yo me encargue de ella y al ver eso no pudieron creer que en verdad pudiera llegar a ser responsable por mas de tres días... de ahí todo ha sido lo mismo, somos grandes amigos entre tal ves unos y otros haya mas que eso pero en si hemos estrechado lazos y todos hemos decidido dejar las cosas atrás y olvidar... simplemente recomenzar"

-"estamos ya por aterrizar. Sé bien que muchos dejaron grandes comodidades o por lo menos rutinas que buenas o malas las conocían bien, yo... yo nunca he tenido que dejar... solo por la ves que deje al abuelo sé que se preocupa por mí estoy conciente de que me espía por medio de otras personas lo sé pero también sé que no lo reconocerá ahora llegaremos y ellos estarán ahí yo en aquella mansión si con el... regrese, lo he perdonado, fue en extremo duro conmigo se exalto en sus entrenamientos y olvidaba que soy humano... pero se que se preocupaba por mi eso lo aprendí gracias a la extraña... hn Sasha... aun me da vergüenza saber que fue por mi causa que la llamemos así... desde hace dos años miento cuatro años ya... Hilary a ella la conocemos hace seis..."

-"bien ya era hora de que aterrizáramos nadie habla y este es un silencio algo tenso para mi si... no se supone que yo debería de estar así se supone yo como siempre debería de estar diciendo cosas como hey pronto comenzaremos nuestra nueva vida no se emocionan o que alegría el que vayamos a aterrizar... pero aquí es donde yo voy a recomenzar... dejo de lado todas aquellas sonrisas que por tratar de calmar a otros o de hacerlos sentir menos mal generaba sin importar si yo me sentía igual o peor que ellos, y mis padres siempre creyendo que era feliz y no notaba como es que mi madre dejaba a mi padre de lado y el por su parte frente a mi como una pareja feliz pero que vil de patrañas solo mentiras aquí yo viviré sin mentiras... ahora si a recomenzar"

-"estamos por aterrizar je en realidad ya lo estamos haciendo la pregunta ahora es que es lo que nos tenia de tal modo para que quisiéramos huir sé que los demás no lo querrán reconocer pero de que huíamos? Es una pregunta de la cual aun no halló respuesta pero no dudo que tiene que ver con la universidad, y aquella terrible rutinaria vida o tal ves es solo que deseábamos algo nuevo y no atarnos a cadenas como los que ahí veíamos... pero porque venir aquí a Rusia?...LO TENGO! Porque aquí fui el campeonato mundial de beyblade antes de que fuese remplazado por el bit mate si en ves de jugar con trompos como muchos lo llamaban ahora eran peleas cuerpo a cuerpo solo que esto era más selecto pues solo los que tenían bestias sagradas eran los que podían llegar a este nivel... aquí fue nuestro primer campeonato de beyblade como equipo y él ultimo de bit mate o eso creo..." entonces chicos quien sabe como llegar... o como nos iremos? Eh n.nu creo que eso no lo habíamos pensado

Kai tu tienes alguna idea?

-se como llegar pero no tengo aun comunicación para resolverles la vida...

-todos-¬¬

-bien-dijo con tono de ahh esta bien me han convencido-veré a ver que puedo hacer con ustedes...

El tiempo paso ya habían aterrizado ya buscaban con ansias la salida para poder ir a buscar sus maletas un viaje como ese meditaba un gran equipaje que ellos traían al fin una vez afuera el rostro impasible de Kai mostraba mínimas muestras de preocupación

-"no encuentro al abuelo por mas que lo intento no logro localizarlo y todos ellos creen que el pues estará aquí o que apareceré con un auto o que sé yo... mmm... llamare a Yuriy él vive por aquí eso me dijo... tengo aquí su teléfono"

Como es de esperarse del otro lado de la línea una persona contesto aunque claro él siendo Kai ya se había apartado de los demás para poder así llamar con tranquilidad obviamente el no respondería nada no diría nada y su silencio por obvias razones lo representaría a el lo que son las casualidades del destino que al ser tomada la llamada fue recibida con un

-Yuriy que diablos te ocurre? Siempre haces lo mismo la próxima ves habla con anticipación! No siempre te podré rescatar

Para esto Kai quedo helado tal ves porque le habían dicho Yuriy o tal ves porque era a esa persona a quien esperaba escuchar o quizá fue porque aquella voz era del único integrante del su otro equipo con el cual no se atrevía, no, no, no es que no se atreviera sino que simplemente no le reclamaba ni nada le daba igual no lo toleraba cada que lo veía un estremecimiento recorría su cuerpo y no podía formular ante aquella reacción mas que una frívola mirada y después no pensar solo hacer mecánicamente todo impresionar, superarse a si mismo este fue el ligero desvarío que tuvo lo que provoco que no dijera nada y del otro lado aquel chico de cabellos y mirada lavanda se enfureciera aun mas...

El mencionado se encontraba en su hermosa camioneta una hummer negra polarizada de lujo derrochado y entre miles de curiosas calles algo inquieto pues nadie contestaba nada y él había aludido a que era Yura... y si no era?

-tienes suerte estoy cerca del aeropuerto así que quedate donde siempre **no** te voy a buscar jarosho? (bien?) contesta!-dijo ya exaltado-sino...

_-Sí.. _

-que dijiste? Ahh decídete de una vez...

_-si-dijo ya más audible claro aun sin comprender lo que hacia su corazón se había detenido no pensaba solo quedaba un vacío y ya_

-con un tono ya muy diferente-pues aya nos vemos y cuidate... idiota-y colgó-"no sé Yura... tu no te oyes así o sí? Esa voz era diferente... pero me es familiar y yo. hn no sé tal ves es solo mi imaginación y Yu solo estaba distraído o ignorándome..."-pero al idea de que no fuera y de que fuera otra persona aun turbaba su cabeza-bien de todas formas iré... "tal ves este loco pero juraría que era Kai... que yo no siempre le decía Hiwatari y de todas formas el aquí no viene al caso o si?"

Mientras tanto en el aeropuerto Kai estaba aun frío porque? Ni él lo sabia solo que de pronto sitio una gran furia era lo mismo que cuando chico y por fin había comprendido quien era

-estúpido Bry... No!. ESTUPIDO Yuriy como se atreve a darle a **ese** otro **su** teléfono y

dejárselo y a demás el otro de que hablaba? Y porque creía que eras tu? Argg-bien estaba desquiciado enfurecido y una extraña sensación lo dominaba-"bien ahora iré con Sasha..."-una muy pero muy ligera sonrisa apareció en sus labios

Reunido con todas las personas aquella chica se encontraba sola si en su propio mundo lejos de la realidad reflexionando quizá o tal ves solo viendo la cruel realidad

"No sé tal ves es solo mi ver pero todos los aquí presentes no tienen la más mínima idea de lo que es vivir aquí no tienen una conciencia bien establecida todos se fueron huyendo de su propia realidad para establecerse en una nueva para mí en verdad no es nada nuevo pero ellos si me preocupan Kai bien pues él tiene a su abuelo y con él sé ira lo sé Max bien es un niño mimado a decir verdad no tiene gran idea de lo que sea la vida sin su familia sin todos esos caprichos que le den aparte no sabe hablar este idioma lo se... Hilary ella esta decidida pero nunca ha vivido sola mucho menos imaginar lejos de su país ahora viene a enfrentarse con un reto que cree será fácil pero tiene miedo no sabe que es lo que le espera solo hemos terminado nuestra preparatoria o en algunos casos universidad que sé yo? Ella esta asustada por el porvenir pero quiere demostrar que en realidad ella si puede... le será difícil Tyson bien pues el no tiene idea de lo que es trabajar en realidad solo ha trabajado con familia que le gasta todo lo necesario para su subsistencia sufrirá no hay duda con la carencia Rei bien Rei solo quiere dejar todo atrás no creo que le sea muy difícil pero le removerá ciertas memorias de su vida que no querrá recordar mmm quien mas me falta?... yo, yo estoy acostumbrada viví en casa de Tyson en donde fui bien recibida pero aun así yo buscaba ayudar en lo que fuere trabaje estudie Hm. lo que fuera antes de eso que era de mi vida? Rondar por todos lo países habidos y por haber resolviendo todo con anticipación donde dormir comer y expectativas negociar y demás cosas que suceden y no olvidaras Rei el esta acostumbrado Kai tiene familia que quiera o no ahí esta en ocasiones me siento una intrusa"

-Hey Sasha por fin me pondrás atención?-una voz seca pronunciaba aquellas palabras con un deje de gracia-sigo pensando que vives en tu propio planeta...

-que?-dijo apenas regresando a la realidad donde se estaba muriendo de frío-ahh hace frío...

-y que esperabas? Un radiante sol

-no molestes...

-yo hago lo que quiero...

-y yo igual por eso té quiero-y lo abraza-eres una excelente almohada y cobija

-Sasha-siseo por lo bajo-muévete

-no quiero aparte de todo tú eres el culpable has venido a mí atente a las consecuencias

-ahh-tenia un gesto de molestia evidente el no la abrazaba solo estaba ahí parado sintiendo como aquellos finos brazos rodeaban su cuerpo en un calido abrazo se sentía bien pero su rostro no demostraría emoción alguna-"bien ella esta loca"

-y no que tú la odiabas Kai?-pregunta con picardía Hilary quien los ve en el acto-ja bien como sea Kai has resuelto nuestro problema?

En eso se formo un silencio algo profundo donde Hilary por fin pudo sumirse en su pensar cosa que no deseaba hacer, por su parte Kai sintió como un escalofrió recorría su espalda al recordar aquel tema que deseaba evadir, mas como era de suponerse aquel silencio de su parte no significaba nada...no era extraño no y eso en parte le tranquilizaba y molestaba a la ves pues no sabían en realidad como era el...

-"ya estoy aquí debería de sentirme orgullosa de lo que he podido realizar pero es que en verdad todo esto es nuevo para mí venirme a vivir a un lugar tan diferente de mi país tener en mi mente fijo de que aquí tengo que permanecer en lo que yo termino de estudiar o lo que sea que haga sé que tenemos un lugar al cual llegar pero también se que tenemos miles de cosa que hacer ahí, pero yo decidí esto y no me defraudare a mi misma tal vez Kai o Sasha piensen que no lo lograre pero verán que no es así, ahora solo falta ver que lleguen por nosotros n.nu digo todos necesitamos de una ayudadita de ves en cuando" Oye Kai... ya resolviste todo?-insistió al ver que Kai no respondía nada bueno a menos que contara un gruñido-ahh bien, Tyson-y al voltear a verlo se encuentra con que el ya antes emocionado esta mirando con intensidad al oriental aquel que en cierto momento llamo tanto su atención lo veía con tanta profundidad con un deseo escondido-eh creo que... esto ya comienza a tomar sentido-dice con melancolía-si lo recuerdo desde aquel entrenamiento-pero quien lo diría...

-de que tanto hablas Hilary? Digo no es que me incumba muco peor el hablar sola no es común-aclaro el niño rubio de preciosos ojos azules- en ti...

-ahh es que solo estaba pensando en voz alta digo han pasado tantas cosas...

En eso una ráfaga de viento helado cruzo provocando que Hilary se abrazara a sí misma y que Max la abrazara a ella para evitar que enfermara

-Max... -dijo de soslayo-gracias-dijo un tanto apenada por la situación y es que ese chico tan dulce y tierno que había conocido años atrás ahora era un guapee rimo muchacho fornido y con una cara angelical que lo hacia ver dulce-"él es tan dulce como tan grande su adicción al mismo dulce"

-No hay de que Hil es todo un placer

-que hacen chicos? Eh? ¬.¬ picarones jaja los cache!

-eh? Que-y el yanqui comenzó a adquirir un color rozado en su cara-yo... por que no molestas a Tyson míralo a el ahí junto con Rei viendo se como tarados o.O? Tyson y Rei? Yo... apoco...

Por otro lado Kai había caminado un poco y allí vio aquella camioneta que había visto cuando Sasha le había dado un beso en la mejilla

-Conque eres tu Hiwatari-dice bajándose de la camioneta-donde esta Yura?

-que-sentía su cuerpo tenso seria acaso por la ira o porque?-quieres que yo sepa o que?

-celoso o que?-al ver la expresión del otro decide cambiar el tema-bien como sea donde esta digo fue él, el que hablo o fuiste tu?-dijo con sorna-habla ya!

-s... si-dijo recuperando el aliento y la postura-fui yo quien hablo, y una tu eres un ladrón o dos Yuriy es un idiota al dejar su celular con alguien como tu

-hn ninguna de las dos este es mi celular desde-dijo con tono neutro para variar a uno sarcástico- em siempre?

- que pero Yuriy dijo...

-el tarado dice muchas cosas que no son ese sexy pelirrojo-dijo para ver la reacción del otro-tiene problemas en su linda cabecita-al ver aproximarse a los amigos de Kai-bien Kai entonces a donde quieres que te lleve?

-"si ya entendí están aquí cerca no, Pero porque lo haces?" Mira esta es la dirección no queda muy lejos de aquí es mas que nada por dejarlos a ellos en su casa y de ahí irme a la mía-ve un cambio en el semblante del otro-nos podrías llevar?

-claro...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DA: quiero reviews para poder continuar si no pues... que pena...


	2. Apuesta

-wow muchas gracias, bien y como sé que este Kai es incluso mas distraído que yo voy a presentarnos a todos, mi nombre es Sasha Herben "para esto en cuanto perdí la memoria o parte decidí cambiar mi nombre, que cosas... pero eso a el no le interesa"  
-TU!  
-oh, oh eh n.nu bien yo...  
-olvídalo ese no era su nombre...  
-de que hablas?-sabia que se trataba de cuando ella reto a todos y pues bien los derroto-bueno continuo, la chica que ves ahí que esta toda sonrojada ella es Hilary al lado de ella el chico rubio es  
-Max, Tyson que esta viendo a Rei y Kai a quien ya conozco desde hace mucho  
-wow y como es que los conoces?  
-Bryan junto con Kai-Campeonato mundial  
-yo no sabia que se llevaran tan bien  
-bueno Rei eso se debe a que no estuvimos conviviendo con los demás equipos  
-Sí Ty  
-bueno tú eres?  
-creí que ya lo sabias...  
-no soy adivina-dijo secamente-  
-Bryan-dijo con hosquedad y es reprendido por una mirada furtiva de Kai-"por que estoy haciendo esto? Si ya sé por que por este tipo que esta al lado mío... en cuanto le diga que su abuelo esta de viaje y no puede entrar en su mansión ja lo obligare a quedarse conmigo, aun sigo sintiendo eso por el que yo pensaba era odio..."  
-K-chan n.n nos vas a ayudar verdad?  
-verdad que sí Kai? -dijo con ojitos de borreguito la otra chica- es que  
-...son muchas cosas n.nu  
-yo las ayudo "no voy a dejar que acaparen todo el tiempo a Kai o que le estén diciendo así no simplemente él es mío y de nadie mas"-dijo para sorpresa de todos Bryan- bien que es?-las chicas le señalan una montaña de maletas de la cual Sasha toma tres maletas y dos mochilas como si no pesaran nada-bien  
-no té lo recomiendo-dice Kai con convicción  
-ni yo  
-vamos no nos moriremos por hacerlo una vez mas o sí?  
-claro que si lo hará Max  
-hn-Para esto Bryan había tomado cinco maletas y se dio cuenta de lo que los chicos decían-"como esa chica puede cargar todas esas cosas?"

Pasado el tiempo por fin terminan de subir todo en la Hummer negra y todos se encontraban ya adentro gracias al cielo la camioneta era grande y a pesar de haber ocupado toda la cajuela y la ultima hilera de asientos junto con parte de la segunda cabían algo apretados pero cabían Kai había dejado muy en claro que no se aplastaría y al ver que todo el mundo sufría solo los miro con cara de es su problema y no el mío

-ahh no Kai no me importa tu también iras con alguien mas adelante...  
-si y quien será?-dijo en forma de reto cosa que le helo los huesos a todos-..  
-todos-ella-señalando a Sasha  
-para esto el ya había entrado en el carro-hn  
-no me importa-dijo al ver que este ocupaba todo el asiento para no permitirle a ella sentarse y con una cara maliciosa se sentó encima de el provocando cierta incomodidad en Kai-gracias así estaré mucho más cómoda que considerado eres Kai...-ve el rostro de Bryan y comprueba lo que sus sentidos le habían dicho-"lo sabia a Bryan le gusta Kai... n.n los haré sufrir o por lo menos a Bryan" que tal van aya atrás?-dijo sin importare aplastar el rostro de Kai  
-ya quedate quieta!-la carga y la sienta en una sola pierna-quedate y si te mueves no me importa te lanzare aya a tras junto a las maletas-dijo l ver que la chica era imprudente con sus movimientos pero la forma en que lo dijo logro robar una sonrisa de parte de Bryan y una gran sonrisa de la chica de cabello negro-así que comportate entendido?  
-Ya calmate Kai sí? No fue para tanto...  
-callado te defiendes mejor Maximilian  
-Kai nuevamente eres Mr. Antipático  
-algún problema Tyson?  
-vamos viejo esto es un nuevo comienzo, relajate y disfruta de lo que venga. Nosotros nos estamos aplastando mutuamente, pero somos felices no?  
-si tú lo dices... -dijo Hilary con algo de sarcasmo-jaja, no es cierto, es divertido y más porque puedo hacer esto-y comienza a hacerle cosquillas a Tyson que se encontraba encima de Rei-jaja  
-ay... jaja. no... Hil... -y esta para por unos instantes que él utiliza para atacarla-jaja la venganza es dulce  
-eso no es justo  
-jaja... tiene jaja razón  
-así que-Max comienza a hacerle cosquillas a Tyson quien comienza a reír- ahora si es justo...  
-no así es menos justo-dijo Rei con un poco de molestia en su voz porque? No lo sabia pero así estaba la cosa-"por que me molesto?"

Al fin todos terminaron haciéndose cosquillas mutuamente cosa que le causo bienestar en cierta forma a nuestro amigo pelilavanda quien solo parecía asomar una ligera sonrisa al igual que Kai

-ya llegamos están servidos ahora nosotros nos tenemos que ir verdad Kai o se nos hará muy tarde-dijo con cierto todo que al bicolor hizo estremecer  
-no sabemos cuanto tiempo falte para que obscurezca así que aquí los dejamos  
-bueno Kai si tú lo dices, hn pero em, me podrías ayudar a salir?  
-ahh te aseguro que podría salir si hubiera quitado los seguros-dijo el pelilavanda con molestia-ya

Así poco a poco todos fueron saliendo del auto y viendo la casa que ahora era de su propiedad

-creo que se ve algo em tétrica?  
-que esperabas Hilary? Una mansión adornada con flores?  
-no Tyson pero es que se ve muy... -dice mientras abre la puerta de la gran casa-misteriosa? Que sé yo simplemente su aspecto da miedo  
-uy Hilary tiene miedo  
-uy aquí alguien necesita a su noviecito  
-QUE DICES?  
-tomen-y unas maletas mas son aventadas-"ahora que se traerá este Bryan entre manos presiento que no es nada bueno y nos llevara a una batalla tengo que irme preparando..."  
-Kai yo llevo esas no te apures... n.nu-dijo el neko con algo de nerviosismo-ahh esto esta terriblemente sucio debimos de ver la casa no solo por imágenes sino por  
-un enlace satelital ToT pero no yo estoy loca y soy una exagerada uú a ver si aprenden a escuchar... aunque en verdad es una casa muy bonita y es muy amplia ahora ahí que buscar un lugar donde podamos dormir-dice al ver que todo esta cubierto por polvo y varios muebles tienen una sabana encima-no recuerdo que dijeran que la darían amueblada...  
-estas muy perdida Sasha, precisamente por eso también la escogimos tenia unos muebles incluidos... aunque por lo visto ya me imagino como han de estar...

desde la parte superior Kai les da un aviso

-oigan aquí solo pueden estar en estos dos cuartos y les recomiendo los limpien Hilary y Sasha se quedaran en el cuarto del lado derecho es él mas recogido y habitable y los demás en el del lado izquierdo ambos son el cuarto numero 3 contando de las escaleras hacia el fondo yo ya me voy-termina de bajar las escaleras y se encuentra con que Bryan esta ayudando a Hilary a subir las maletas al cuarto mencionado y eso en verdad que no le agrada-que haces?  
-subir las maletas de ella... de esta Hilary así las podré acomodar en donde ella quiera

ese comentario no solo molesto al chico bicolor sino que también hizo enfurecer a cierto rubio de hermosos ojos azules

-bien comenzare subiendo esto... -dijo el yanqui-vamos que esperan par de tortolos  
-ya estuvo bueno no? Entre todos ustedes se la han pasado molestándonos  
-calmate Ty-dice mientras abraza al nipón para evitar que se le eche encima a Max-relajate recuerda que tu también molestaste a esta Hilary ya era justo no?  
-pero REI NOS ESTAN MOLESTANDO Y TU TE PONES DE SU LADO-se voltea y se cruza de brazos-no es justo  
-"y ahora que pasara aya abajo?"- para esto Bryan va bajando las famosas escaleras y se encuentra a un Kai cruzado de brazos y con un gesto de fastidio y enojo total y sin poder evitarlo lo abraza por la espalda y susurra a su oído-y a ti que té pasa estas celoso de esos dos?  
-PERO QUE DIABLSO TÉ PASA ESTAS LOCO O QUE?-grita mientras se safa del agarre del pelilavanda y ciertamente se había sonrojado por el comentario-Eres un... argg-se enfada mas y les da la espalda mientras se sume nuevamente en pensamientos-argg  
-jajaja Kai vamos no te enojes no es para tanto o sí?-dice el fornido chico de orbes lavanda-no te molestes si quieres a horita te puedes desquitar en un juego quieres?  
-...  
-n.n veo que se llevan muy bien en verdad es muy bueno que nos hayas ayudado Bryan es de verdad muy grato ver como dejaste todo por ir por Kai porque en realidad nosotros poco o nada te interesábamos antes de ahora en adelante cuentas con mi apoyo... veo que eres un gran amigo de Kai

Ese pequeño discurso dado por la chica de ojos misteriosos los demás apoyaron su idea y se pusieron a pensar en todo y agradecieron en sobremanera a Bryan aunque eso fue después de que este convenciera a Kai de que se podría desquitar si así lo deseaba en un juego de bit mate

-todos están aquí presentes y son testigos de que el ganador hará del perdedor lo que desee  
-todos a excepción de Kai-claro-dijeron así sí x no?  
-sin limites, y sin importar las perdidas no importa que sea verdad Bryan? Te puedo quitar lo que quiera no? O hacer que tu hagas lo que yo desee no?-dijo con gran seguridad  
-claro sin restricciones y si el otro hace lo que quiera el perdedor no puede decirlo a menos sea un extremo les parece?  
-hey no creen que esto lo están llevando muy al extremo?  
-así debe de ser neko si no le quita la emoción al asunto...  
--bien se había molestado pro lo que había dicho su "amigo"-acepto así que vamonos y ustedes recojan todo  
-ya no te preocupes tanto por nosotros...  
-lo olvidada-dijo Bryan y se acerco a cada uno de ellos repitiendo sus nombres verificando así su memoria y para terminar la chica extraña-tu eres Sasha Herben tienes 19 años hiciste un año de universidad en la principal de Japón mientras estudiabas idiomas y trabajabas... y creo que ya verdad?  
-Cómo sabes todo eso?  
-mmm por ti y por Kai... -la abrazo no tenia idea de porque pero era mejor conocer bien a esa chica eso lo tenia por sentado y es que ya no sabia si la odiaba o le agradaba y ella se despidió de el con un beso en la mejilla cosa que hizo hervir la sangre de Hiwatari-bien nos vemos  
-espera  
-que?-dijo así de, a ver y ahora que quiere el principito?  
-... -y comenzó a despedirse y al llegar a la chica la beso en los labios hasta que el beso termino provocando también que Bryan se enfureciera como se atrevía él a hacerle eso y la chica bien ella era lo de menos pero Kai su Kai lo había traicionado y con esto verificaba lo que sentía por aquel amargado como en ocasiones solía llamarlo-"ja para que aprendas Kudnetzov nadie se mete conmigo..."

En aquella casa todo el mundo se quedo con la mente en blanco pero lo que sí tenían muy en cuenta era de que esos dos se llevaban muy bien pues Kai nunca había entablado una pelea como con la que tuvo con Bryan y no solía hablar tanto y con él si que hablo claro a sus escalas pero lo hizo así que estaban algo consternados por eso pro la mirada de los dos rusos que aprecian competir entre ellas y a la ves querer se matar pero no y para terminar el abrazo y beso del estoico chico pelilavanda para finalizar ahora si con un candente beso por parte de Kai a su "odiada" amiga las cosas varían mucho en el transcurso del tiempo Sasha podían recordar que no deseaba tener novios ni besar a nadie o cosas así eso tenían entendido Entonces por que ahora... ?

-eh chicos que les parece si dejamos esto para después las chicas deben de estar cansadas y ya es tarde y en verdad no hemos hecho nada  
-Rei tiene razón  
-bueno si así lo quiere el par de novios-dijo Max-jaja no lo pude evitar lo lamento  
-ay Sasha en verdad no sé que haremos con ellos  
-obligarlos a trabajar...  
-excelente idea... SI NO TERMINAN DE LIMPIAR SU CUARTO MAÑANA NO HABRA DESAYUNO!  
-QUE? NO! ToT mi desayuno...  
-susurrando-veo que no cayo en cuenta de que aun no arreglamos la cocina  
-por lo menos nuestro cuarto esta ordenado Bryan si que fue de gran ayuda...  
-OH sí Hil en verdad que sí...

Por otra parte Kai se encontraba algo nervioso pro la actual forma de conducir de Bryan

-ya calmate quieres matarnos para no pelear conmigo o que?  
-callate Hiwatari es solo que estoy buscando un buen sitio y que de paso nos quede cerca...  
-estas idiota o que? Esta bien que no haya venido aquí en como 5 años pero tampoco es para no recordar donde vivo-y es interrumpido por un grito que dice-  
-LLEGAMOS!  
-claro ignorame "pero que estoy diciendo es como si ah mejo r dejo de pensar en ello y pienso en como acabaremos con el Dranzer ya seremos Drackai"  
-listo-dijo habiéndose internado un poco mas en el bosque junto con Kai-ahora Falborg unión!-dijo en cuanto lanzo su blade y su bestia salio de este y comenzaron a haber destellos de diversos colores hasta aparecer Falbry-listo Hiwatari?  
-disculpa pero ya estoy mas que listo Kudnetzov recuerda que el perdedor estará bajo el mando y disposición del otro por dos meses-y lanzo un ataque de una bola de fuego que se estamparía justo en el rostro de Falbry pero este creo un escudo de viento que lo protegió y disolvió el fuego entre sus ráfagas dirigiendo este a Drackai-argg bien esto apenas comienza y que te parece si son tres?  
-claro como tu perderás a mi no me importaría que fueran seis!

Estuvieron peleando cerca de una hora hasta que Bryan digo Falbry aquel ser místico que parecía tener forma de un humano solo que en mayores proporciones y unas hermosas alas salían de su espalda sus manos parecían las de siempre con la deferencia que a partir de la muñeca aparecía una garra sus pies eran como los de un felino o un lobo si lo deseaba y le era necesario pero como en ese momento no le interesaba mayor fuerza o rapidez solo contaba con unos pies con garras retráctales sus ojos eran cubiertos por un antifaz y su vista era mas que magnifica los ropajes parecían árabes combinados con un estilo militar pues los pantalones eran holgados con tela sumamente suave y camuflajeada, su torso se encontraba en estos momentos desnudos dejando ver así un trabajado abdomen y esa tipo pechera de oro o material parecido tal ves níquel platino o algo por el estilo de gran resistencia decidió parar aquella batalla

-Drackai recomiendo que te des por vencido-dijo a aquel ente enfrente suyo que parecía ser parecido a el con la diferencia de que sus alas eran rojas su vestimenta era mas detallada y aquellos hermosos ojos antes rojos eran ahora negros-...  
-que? Cómo puedes decir eso?-en verdad estaba agotado pero no diría nada al respecto no señor nunca sé rendiría-yo puedo seguir peleando y sé que te derrotare...  
-ya me canse de jugar ahora si terminare contigo-y así comienza a crear corrientes de aire que el ruso podría asegurar serian capaces de crear un huracán temible-ahora hielo!- y el aire se detuvo y Drackai cayo al suelo dividiéndose en un beyblade y un muchacho bicolor que contaba con algunos rasguños solamente


End file.
